


It’s always been you

by ramseysrookiex



Series: Star-Crossed Lovers [6]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Arguments, Casa Amor, Challenges, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, In The Villa, LITG, Love, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Loyalty, Mc x Gary, Missing someone, My Love, My girl, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Season 2, Soulmates, True Love, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, emotion, villa v casa amor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramseysrookiex/pseuds/ramseysrookiex
Summary: The girls have been taken away to Casa Amor. How will Gary react?
Relationships: Gary/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Star-Crossed Lovers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	It’s always been you

“Hey”.

Gary opens one eye and smiles broadly when he sees you. “Oh hey”.

“I don’t have much time but I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye. All the girls got a text saying that we’re leaving for a secret trip”.

Gary’s face completely falls. “How long will you be gone for?”

“We don’t know, all we know is that we need to leave soon. It’s meant to be a secret though.”

“Well I’ll miss you babe, but I’ll be here waiting for you when you get back”.

“Yeah? What if we’re going to Casa Amor, then a new girl comes in here and sweeps you off your feet?”

“There’s not a girl in the world they could bring in here who’d hold a candle to you”, he smiles reassuringly.

“Correct answer”, you sigh with relief. “I’m just... you know because the recoupling last night was such a disaster and—“, he cuts you off before you are able to finish.

“You’re the only girl here for me babe. I know how you worry and how much stress you put up with from Lottie but my heart is set on you. You were the girl I knew I wanted to be with as soon as I met you.”

“You getting all soppy on me?”, you giggle at him and smile. Gary’s hand caressing your cheek.

“I mean it though. I know we won’t get to talk properly about last night, but please know it’s you I want to be with. It’s you I can see a future with. I know we haven’t known each other long but in here a day feels like a week... I guess what I’m trying to say is that it feels like I’ve known you forever.”

“Me too babe”.

Suddenly you have an idea. “OK lie back”.

“Oi, oi what have you got planned?” Gary gets comfy. He smiles broadly as you sit astride him.

“Close your eyes”.

You lean into Gary’s face and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles and you move your lips towards his ear. Your breath makes him tremble. You graze your lips against his earlobe and begin to nibble. Gary’s fingers start drumming.

“You sure I have to keep my hands to myself?”

“Going to have to control yourself”, you whisper in his ear.

He squeezes his eyes tighter and you begin to run your tongue along the ridge of his ear.

“You are killing me woman”.

You sit back and smile. Gary runs his hands up your thighs, drawing little shapes.

“Too far?”

“Not at all. I love how easy things are getting between us. Come here, I want a cuddle”.

You curl up to him and rest your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He gently brushes your hair from your face and looks down at you.

“My nan would like you”, he says holding you tightly against him.

“Why’d you think that?”

“You keep me in check. She’d say I need someone like that around”.

“OI!! Keep it down over there. Some of us are trying to sleep”, Bobby says firmly.

You look at each other and giggle.

“OK, I’d better go and find the girls. I’ll be back before you know it”. You kiss him gently before getting up. His arms reluctantly loosening you from his grip.

“Have fun. But remember not too much fun”, he winks.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be thinking of you the whole time.”

“I should think so too”, he smirks. You can’t help but smile at him adoringly.

“Bye babe.”

You get up and head towards the front door where the girls and two jeeps are waiting for you.

Gary decides to get up and is just in time to see the girls getting into the jeeps. The morning sun already shining bright. He walks out of the villa, shielding his eyes.

“See you later girls! We’ll...” He is cut off by Lottie slamming the door shut on the jeep and before he knows it. His girl is gone.

Gary heads into the kitchen for a cuppa, there’s no way he could go back to sleep now. The thought of his girl potentially surrounded by new boys. He could feel his heart racing like it was trying to compete with the thoughts racing in his mind.

What if they’re better than me? Funnier? More muscly? He thinks to himself.

“Right. Off to the gym, that’ll clear my head”, he mutters. Just as he starts to make his way over, he is stopped by Bobby and Noah walking out of the villa.

“Have you seen the girls?” Noah asks, “None of them are in bed, it’s strangely quiet”.

“Sorry mate, no clue. I’ve not long got up myself”, Gary replies. Remembering what his girl said to him about keeping it a secret, not wanting to let her down.

Instead of going to the gym, Gary decides to stay in the kitchen with the rest the boys.

“Guys I’ve got a text,” Lucas shouts walking outside.

_Boys. The girls have been whisked away to Casa Amor where they will spend the next few days. Don’t worry, you’ll be joined by some visitors to keep you company. Please pack a suitcase each for the girls and leave them at the front door._

All the boys mouths drop, except for Jakub. “Sweet, new girls. Time to crack on boys!”

The rest of the boys stare at Jakub in disbelief. Not only last night had he turned the villa upside now, and now he couldn’t wait to crack on with the new girls.

“Guess we’d better go pack their suitcases then,” Gary says. The rest of the boys agree and head up up to the girls dressing room. The room was a tip, clothes on the floor and make up strewn over the table. Leaving the boys to pack, probably wasn’t the best idea.

“Lucas, mind putting this in Sophia’s case for me? It’s the shirt I promised her for eating the cake yesterday. I didn’t get a chance to give it to her”.

“Yeah sure, hand it over”. It was the least he could do considering he stole his girl away last night without any warning.

“Thanks. I really appreciate it”, he smiles.

The boys finished off the packing and left the suitcases by the front door as instructed. Most of the boys went to the lawn to sunbathe before the storm inevitably arrived. Gary has taken himself to the gym, wanting to get some reps in before it all kicked off. The thoughts racing back to his mind from before.

What if she fancies one of them more than me? What if she thinks I’m not good enough for her?

“You alright mate?” Rahim says as he joins him at the gym. Gary is too focused on lifting the weights to conquer the thoughts in his head to hear him.

“Gary”, he asks again stood in front of him.

“Oh yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just gotta get these reps in you know”.

Rahim nods back. “It’s so odd without the girls here isn’t it. Then straight away bringing more girls in”.

“Yeah, I can see it kicking off mate. The recoupling last night was... and now she’s gone to Casa Amor. Lucas just stole her without a single regard to her feelings or mine.”

Rahim was about to respond when they heard heels coming from the villa. All the boys turned and looked and there they were. Six new girls. Jakub seemed especially keen and ran over straight away. Gary turned to look at Lucas who was standing with his mouth hanging open, but it still looked like he was struggling to contain himself.

I need to say something, he thought to himself. So he took a deep breath and walked over to Lucas.

“Remember mate, you picked Sophia last night, completely out of no where. You owe it to her to be loyal”.

“And? It was just a recoupling mate, I had to pick someone. And out of the girls that were left, she was the only one I could stand being in a couple with.”

“Don’t disrespect her, she deserves better than that. She’s not a toy you can just throw away when you’re bored of it. You picked her when you knew that we wanted to stay with together, so you owe her”.

“Listen mate. I don’t want to get into it alright”, he snaps. The tone of his voice blunt and aggressive.

This suddenly makes the rest of the boys turn to you both. Bobby jumping in between the two men.

“Guys, guys. Let’s not get into this right now OK.”

The men agreed and headed over to meet the new girls. Blake, Shannon, Emily, Siobhan, Jessica and Rosie. They were nice girls but nothing compared to his girl. Seeing the new girls made Gary start to miss her already. The next few hours were spent speed dating and generally chatting to the new girls. Shannon made a beeline for Rahim. Jakub and Emily had disappeared.

I wonder what she’s doing right now, surrounded by the boys I bet, he thought.

There was a welcome party that evening but Gary didn’t feel up to it. He went and sat on the roof terrace alone. He liked sitting up there, it helped him to try and clear his mind when he couldn’t work out. All he could hear was the chatter and laughter floating up from the lawn.

When it was time for bed, Gary got changed and headed into the bedroom.

“Is it alright if we share?” Jessica asked smiling at him.

“I’m going to sleep outside but feel free to have the bed.” Gary grabbed his girls pillow and went out to the daybeds. The pillow still smells of her, even though Chelsea used it last night.

“Oh alright then”, she replied with disappointed tone in her voice.

“Sorry”.

“Don’t worry, it’s cool”, she smiled.

Gary settled himself on the daybed, nuzzling into her pillow with deep breaths. Not before long Noah joined him on the other daybed. Both too tired to say anything, but a simply nod to each other said more than words could at this moment.

He was woken by the sound of the birds chirping and for a moment forgot where he was or what happened yesterday. And then he looked over at Noah stirring in the bed next to him, and remembered.

“Morning”, Noah said sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Morning mate. It’s a weird one this, innit?”

“You can say that again”.

“Let’s go make ourselves a nice cuppa eh?”

Noah nods and both men get out of bed and head to the kitchen.

The morning went as you would expect before a challenge was announced for this afternoon. They had to compete against the Casa Amor villa for a cocktail party tonight.  
First challenge was the shortest girl had to kiss the tallest boy, which Jakub and Jessica did. Rahim and Shannon the underwater kiss, and with a little convincing the sex positions too. Noah gave Shannon a lap dance, though he wasn’t happy about it. Lucas kissed Blake for thirty seconds though it seemed like more. Gary gave Emily a piggyback. Rosie made Bobby blush. Then Jakub and Siobhan went to the cupboard for seven minutes in heaven.

When the challenge was over Gary laid down on the daybed where he spent the night, his mind preoccupied. His girl was definitely was smallest of the girls, he knew she had to kiss someone else. He hated this thought, but then again it was just a challenge, doesn’t mean anything. Then all of a sudden disrupting his thoughts, Blake flops herself on the bed.

“Hey, how’s it going? Must be mad, all us new girls here.”

“It is yeah”.

“So I was thinking, and I know I’ve been getting to know Lucas but I’d really like to get to know you as well.” She says moving to sit next to him, her hand grazing his arm. “Watching the show you really caught my eye”, she smiles and tosses her hair over her shoulder.

“That’s a nice thing to say but—“

“I don’t think Sophia really gets you, you know. You need someone who’s chill right? And she’s very... well you’ve seen her. She always has to be in the middle of everything. I prefer to watch from the sidelines. Drama isn’t my thing at all, there’s too much of that in life as there is.”

Gary is speechless, not because of Blake but because she is repeating what he said on his date with his girl. And she is copying her mannerisms and her persona.

“She likes to help everyone, she’s selfless like that.”

Blake raises an eyebrow at him but says nothing.

“Anyway, what do you think about us getting to know each other better.”

“I’m really flattered, and would like to get to know you but it would just be as friends. I’m not looking for anything more.”

“Because you’re waiting for Sophia to come back? How do you know you can trust her and besides she’s coupled up with Lucas not you”.

Blake’s words stung worse than the time he got stung by a wasp when he was little and his Nan had to bribe him to let her sort it out for him.

“I can trust her. She’s a loyal girl, she’s already proven that.”

“You don’t know what we’ve seen on telly though.”

“I know my girl well enough to know when she says something she means it. Sorry if this sounds harsh but you coming over her to try and drag her down isn’t on.”

“Suit yourself”, she says as she gets up and leaves.

Alone with his thoughts again, he knows Blake was just stirring up trouble. Gary lies back and goes for a nap.

For what seemed like only ten minutes, the sound of his phone chiming woke him. It was a text to say that Casa Amor had won the cocktail party. The islanders were disappointed of course but he was glad. He didn’t feel like celebrating or having fun without his girl with him. Though he joined in for the sake of the others.

Most of the islanders spent the evening trying to make the best of not winning the party by playing games on the lawn. Charades and a very unique way of playing twister. Gary couldn’t help but think his girl would love this. It was clear Noah was missing Hope too, even though he felt guilty since he was coupled up with Priya. He understood how he felt thought, being coupled up with Chelsea and only being able to think about his girl.

Lying on the daybed, he remembered a few days ago when they were lounging on the bean bags together and she told him her favourite song. He hummed away with the lyrics going through his head.

_“You say you love me  
You say you care  
And when you're with me  
My future's there“_

_“We get carried away in emotions  
We get lost in each other's eyes  
And we forget what we regret  
As we cast our fears aside”_

The lyrics bringing a meaning to him that he didn’t realise before. Since she left, the villa hasn’t been the same. He hasn’t been happy or his usual self. He missed her. But this felt like more than just missing her, he felt like he had fallen for her. Like really fallen for her. More than he’s ever fallen for anyone. She just got him in a way that no one else did. She understood him. He could be totally one hundred per cent himself around her and she never once judged him. She joined in. He never knew that there was someone out there who would suit a weirdo like him so well, before her.

“I think I love her,” he whispered to himself.

Looking up at the stars, wondering if his girl is doing the same thing. Gary pulls out his phone and starts looking through his photos of his time of love island so far, most of them are pictures of him with his girl. He smiles when he comes across the very first picture on their first day. During truth or dare she sent him a flirty selfie. He loved that she found him the fittest guy there, and it made everyone jealous that she picked him. He could see that the other boys were eyeing her up but it honestly made him feel proud. Proud that this girl who looked like she could easily be a model, picked him over the other boys that stepped forward for her. She wanted to get to know him, over everyone else. There was no boys head in the villa that didn’t turn for her.

Looking back at more pictures, this one from just a few days ago. They were sitting on the roof terrace. She leaned into kiss his cheek and he was smiling from cheek to cheek, like he had won the lottery. Because he felt like he had with her by his side.

“Damn, how’d she manage to get even more beautiful since we’ve been in here?” Squinting at his phone through tired eyes. “She really is like an angel. That’s my girl alright.” He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her.

They had become known and teased by the other islanders for taking ‘couple selfies’, but they were the only thing getting him through not being able to see her, talk to her. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be OK. They would be OK.

“Hmph...” Gary sighs, and turns his voice into a whisper, “I hope she knows I’m still crazy about her”. Dropping his phone to the other side of the bed, he lay down turning his attention back to the stars. His girl was always pretending she knew the names but in actual fact she was just making them up as she went along. He recalls how she would always choose the most ridiculous names just to make him laugh.

Thinking about her smiling and hearing her laugh made his heart swell and have butterflies in his stomach. Never had he felt like this before.

Drifting off to sleep he pictured her lying in his arms, her soft snores as she fell asleep. Hopefully it wouldn’t be long until he saw her again.

The morning sun broke his slumber, so went to the kitchen where Bobby was making pancakes.

“Legend you are mate”, he smirked at him.

“Thought we could all do with a nice brekkie”, Bobby smiled while making more batter. “Wonder how the girls are getting on?”

“Hmm.”

Just then the rest of the islanders came out of the villa and they all enjoyed breakfast in the glorious sunshine.

“Lads got a messsge”, Noah said suddenly.

“Read it out then”, Rahim said.

“It’s a video message,” Noah said a little nervously.

All the boys gathered around Noah to watch the video. They saw the Lottie getting close with a black haired boy on the sun loungers. Chelsea and Priya were gushing about the boys they were with. Marisol looking confident and content with a red haired mans arms wrapped around her. Hope kissing a boy while the islanders counted down the time.

Nothing of Gary’s girl yet, this made him happy.

Then the next part of the video showed her kissing a tall red haired man with a lot of tattoos. The same man Marisol was with. Must be the challenge, she wouldn’t have kissed anyone otherwise.

The boys looked at him like they felt sorry for him. They knew how much he missed her.

“It’s the challenge lads, that’s all. I know my girl.”

“I’m not so sure”, Lucas adds, his brows furrowed. “She looked a little to into that.”

“Nah mate, have some faith in her.”

“I can have my own opinion and I think that she’s been having fun in there”.

The boys stewed over what they have just watched but Gary trusted his girl. Though he was increasingly worried about what Lucas said. He doesn’t trust her. And if he doesn’t trust her he might switch, leaving her single and in danger. Chelsea who he is technically coupled with seen on the video having a lot of fun with a man she referred to as Elijah. If she switched that would mean it was single and in danger too.

His thoughts taking him back the recoupling when he heard Lucas say his girls name. If he hadn’t coupled up with her there would be no issue right now. He trusted her and she trusted him.

A text announced that a stick or switch ceremony would be taking place this evening. A lot of islander emotions were a mix between worry and excitement. Worry over what might happen but excitement to see the girls again.

Gary saw Lucas and Blake having a chat over by the pool. While he couldn't hear what they were saying, it didn't look good. They were sitting close together and then Blake squealed and wrapped her arms around Lucas. He was switching for sure.

He doesn't know came over him but he found himself marching over to them.

"Lucas can I have a chat please?" he looked at Blake, "in private".

"Guess I've got no choice. I'll see you in a bit", he turns and says to Blake and she leaves them to it. Lucas turns back to looking over at the hills, avoiding Gary’s eyes.

"You're switching aren't you? What about Sophia?"

"Ah straight out with it? Yes I am. Seeing the video showed me that I need to put myself first. Sophia looks like she's going to recouple so I need to as well to stay in the game."

"Mate it was a challenge, you're overreacting."

"I don't think I am. I'm making a sensible decision to switch. I need to think about myself, that's my priority".

"You picked her at the recoupling when you knew she wanted to be with me. Now all because of an edited video, you're switching, and putting her in danger.” Gary throws his hands in the air. “And to top it all off, you didn’t even apologise, to her or me but mainly to her. Do you even care that she was upset? Or that I’m having to watch you putting her in danger of going home?”

"What have I got to apologise for? That's the game".

"It’s not a game when people’s feelings are involved”.

“It is what it is”, Lucas shrugged and kicked his legs in the pool.

“Is that all you’ve got to say to me?”

Gary could feel his blood boiling, the heat spreading through his body because of Lucas’ statement. He starts pacing beside the pool, hands making fists.

“Look mate—“ Gary started to speak again but was interrupted by Bobby, Noah and Rahim, pulling his away.

“No! He needs to hear this.” Trying to lose the hold but Rahim manages to keep a firm hold of him.

“Gary he’s not worth it”, Noah says.

“But he’s putting her in danger. How can you say that’s not worth it?”.

“I know, I know. Sorry I shouldn’t have worded it that way. Sophia will be fine, and she’ll be waiting at the fire pit for you. She’d have been loyal to you, not Lucas.” Noah tried comforting him. Rahim looking sheepish as he was switching to Shannon leaving Lottie single. “It will work out OK, you’ll see”.

Lucas is still sitting nonchalantly with his legs in the pool watching the boys trying to hold Gary back, like he hasn’t a care in the world.

“It better be”, Gary replies while shooting glares at Lucas, while shrugging Noah’s hand off his shoulder.

“Come on let’s go and get ready, we need to meet at the front door. We’re going to the beach while they bring our girls back”, Bobby says.

The lads head into the bedroom to get ready for the stick or switch and wait nervously at the door. Soon enough jeeps appeared and took them to the beach to wait. All Gary could do was sit on the sand, thinking about the repercussions of what was about to happen.

“Soph will stick, but for you not Lucas. She really likes you,” Bobby says sitting down beside him. “She wouldn’t put up with Lottie if she didn’t.”

“I know. It’s just...” he sighs struggling to find the right words. “These past few days I’ve found myself really missing her. I’ve fallen for her big time mate, and now Lucas has switched and put her in danger of going home. I can’t bare even thinking about it.”

“Just hypothetically speaking if she were to leave, would you follow her?”

Gary takes a minute to respond, he sighs, “yeah, yeah I would. I don’t think my life would be the same if she wasn’t in it.”

“You’re great together, you really are. It’ll be OK lad. I promise.”

Gary and Bobby share a hug before wandering back to the others.

An hour later. The boys arrived back at the villa, being kept in the bedroom. They would head out one by one to the fire pit.

Noah was first, and he stuck with Priya. Then Gary’s phone chimed. It was time. His heart racing faster and faster as he walked down the steps and across the lawn.

He couldn’t wait to see his girl again. Each step he took to the fire pit there was a heaviness weighing on his heart. What if she’d found someone better, I’m just me”.

“Oh right”, he looked at Chelsea with Elijah. His eyes searching for his girl and there she was. Alone. A huge smile spreading across his face, his deep blue eyes sparkling.

“You not fancy bringing someone back then?”

“Got my hands full with the boys in here haven’t I?” She winked at him.

He walked over to her and she stood up, he kissed her gently and whispered in her ear.

“I’ve missed you”.

She leans into his ear and whispers back, “I missed you too”. She smiles at him warmly.

The both sit down at the fire pit next to each other, and watched the rest of the ceremony.

Rahim coupled with Shannon, leaving Lottie furious. Bobby stuck with Marisol though she switched to Graham. Jakub stuck with Hope and Lucas switched to Blake.

Gary’s heart sunk for his girl, at the realisation that hit. Even though he knew she didn’t want Lucas, it was because he didn’t trust in her loyalty. But they were in the same boat together.

Once the ceremony was over, the islanders separated throughout the villa. Gary and his girl were still at the fire pit.

“The villa wasn’t the same without you in it beautiful. It’s good to have you back,” tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiles back at him. “It’s good being back. I thought about you a lot. Though I should probably clear something up with you. During the challenge I had to—“

“It’s OK babe. I thought about you too,” he says reaching for her hand. “I know the challenge didn’t mean anything, you had to do it. Enjoy the cocktail party?”

“Ha, yeah it was alright. I’m really happy you didn’t switch. I had this sinking feeling that you might find someone better—”.

“It’s always been you love,” pulling her into a tight embrace.

“Oh, I wanted to say thanks for your shirt in my case, I wore it every night. It was nice feeling close to you even though we weren’t together. It was soothing”.

“I’m really pleased babe,” he smiles. “Hopefully this isn’t too weird but... I slept with your pillow, because it still smelt like you. I mean it doesn’t anymore like, but it did. I’ve been a bit of mess these past few days if I’m honest. I thought about you a lot, I was worried you’d forget all about me.”

“How could I ever forget about you? I was thinking about you too, I think I was driving the girls a bit crazy.”

Gary couldn’t be happier to have his girl back. Back in his arms where she belonged.

“Fancy getting comfy for a proper catch up?” Kissing her forehead.

“Daybeds?”

He nods. “Daybeds.”

He takes his girl by the hand and leads her over to the daybeds. Everything was shaken up in the villa for now. But one thing was for certain, they would be OK.

_“'Cause you still look perfect as days go by  
Even the worst ones, you make me smile  
I'd stop the world if it gave us time”_

_“'Cause when you love someone  
You open up your heart  
When you love someone  
You make room  
If you love someone  
And you're not afraid to lose 'em  
You'll probably never love someone like I do  
You'll probably never love someone like I do”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️
> 
> The song mentioned with Gary on the daybeds is, ‘Wherever you are by Kodaline’. Then the song at end is ‘When you love someone, by Lukas Graham’.


End file.
